


Something About the Scent of Heresy

by DeiXIV



Category: Final Fantasy XIV
Genre: Bondage, Burns, Emetophobia, Fire, Gen, Prison, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-03
Updated: 2016-09-03
Packaged: 2018-08-12 20:31:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,763
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7947997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DeiXIV/pseuds/DeiXIV
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Something is amiss in Falcon's Nest, and it's up to First Inquisitor Charibert to find the person responsible. For the time-being, all evidence points to the unmistakable scent of heresy.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Something About the Scent of Heresy

**Author's Note:**

> Another late as hell prompt via Tumblr \;w;/

               The stone halls echoed with the sound of brisk footwork. The Inquisition has been buzzing more than usual lately; something about suspicious activity happening in Falcon’s Nest the past couple moons. Currently, a young inquisitor-in-training is briefing a certain notorious Elezen on said activity.

               “The first incident was reported as long as… five moons ago? A soldier went missing from Falcon’s Nest with no witness accounts of a struggle or previous word of desire to leave his duties. He simply vanished. It wasn’t until the next moon that a similar incident happened with another soldier. Same as before- not a word was said, nor were there witnesses or evidence of struggle. After the second incident, disappearances have increased in frequency thus prompting heavier nighttime watch at the Nest. Over time, not only have soldiers gone missing but also various other workers around the Nest. Even those ordered to patrol the area overnight failed to return the next morning. It was not until yesterday evening that we finally got a breakthrough; a man named Brunnaut Claivair was caught by a soldier patrolling the area. He was seen emerging from the nearby mountainous area, and by the Fury’s grace it was a clear enough evening that he was not masked by snowfall. That very man is in question now.” He handed the First Inquisitor a paper of the prisoner’s information, then closed the report, tucking the book safely under his arm. “As you can well imagine, no one has been successful in their interrogation attempts; hence the need for your assistance.”

               A glossy smile curled on the lips of the Elezen as he skimmed the paper. A deep inhale through the nostrils soon followed. “My dear Cyr… you know what this means, do you not?”

               The hyur’s features were overcome with familiar dread. “…The unmistakable scent of heresy, First Inquisitor Charibert?”

               “Precisely!” Charibert quickly replied with a snap of his fingers, shoving the paper to the Hyur’s chest. “No doubt we have a heretical mole lurking about in the Falcon’s Nest spreading their sinful influence throughout our ranks. We merely need to uncover the individual’s identity.”

               Cyr’s eyes widen at the notion. “Are you certain? You came to the conclusion rather swiftly…”

               Charibert clicked his tongue, waving a finger at the smaller Hyuran. “’Tis quite obvious, really. What other reason would the people of the Nest have to leave without a word? If one were to even _suggest_ siding with the heretic rats they’d immediately be detained. No doubt my peers thought the same considering he’s in _our_ custody for questioning rather than the Lord Commander’s.”

               “Hmm mayhaps…” Cyr hummed. A short distance later, the duo arrived at their destination. Two temple knights stood guard at either side of a large, wooden door. “Here we are. Will you require assistance?”

               Charibert gestured to one of the knights to unlock the door. “No. I shan’t be long.”

               The Inquisitor entered the dark room, illuminated only by small barred windows on the wall and door. More light filled the room soon enough via a fireball in the Inquisitor’s palm. The prisoner was bound by the wrists to shackles on the wall. “Ser Brunnaut, I assume? ‘Tis most unfortunate that you lost your voice when you did. No need to fret… I shall help you find it soon enough.” With a couple quick shots, Charibert destroyed the shackles binding the prisoner.

               Brunnaut rubbed the place of his former bindings, eyeing the Inquisitor with violent intent. The man was clad only in trousers; fresh bruises and cuts suggested Inquisitors before Charibert had already tried their methods to get the man to speak. His eyes darted between Charibert and the door several times before clumsily charging the man. With little effort, Charibert dodged, sending the prisoner tumbling down. “Oh now what did you expect to accomplish?” Charibert scoffed.

               Charibert drew his staff from his back and began quietly chanting incantations. With a wave of his hands, links of fire began to descend from a hook upon the ceiling, trailing their way to the prisoner’s wrists. Once contact was made, Brunnaut began to hiss in pain. With a flick of Charibert’s wrist, the chains jerked the man back to his feet, hands bound over his head. The aroma of burning flesh slowly filled the room and the sound of burning skin was quickly drowned out by the man’s groans of pain. Mayhap it was his pride that kept him from outright screaming. “Ah, I see we’re finding your voice again. Now if only you could form some words. Let us begin: What is the cause of the disappearances in Falcon’s Nest? Why did you attempt to flee?” Rather than respond, the prisoner spat in Charibert’s direction, to which Charibert responded with a delighted chuckle. “So I get to have some fun after all… very well.”

               He withdrew the staff for the time-being, approaching Brunnaut with careful steps. The man glared at him, clenching his teeth in pain. Charibert cupped the prisoner’s face in his hands, placing a thumb upon his bottom lip. The glare was quickly replaced with a puzzled look, but the puzzled look was immediately overtaken with a pained expression as Charibert brushed the man’s lip with a fiery thumb. “You will soon regret crossing the inquisition, Ser Brunnaut.”

               A warmth began to overtake Brunnaut’s face, a warmth that ever so slowly began to intensify. In a fit of desperation, he struck the Inquisitor in the side with his knee. The blow wasn’t terribly painful, as the prisoner was quite weakened at this point, but the action was enough to take Charibert’s hands off the man. “You’ll regret that…” Charibert said in a frighteningly calm manner. Again, he drew his staff, aiming it at the ground this time. More chains of fire ascended, wrapping around the man’s legs. They burned his trousers on contact and the aroma of burning flesh began to intensify.

               “You’re beginning to try my patience, Ser Brunnaut. Give me the information I seek and mayhap I’ll not mark you.” Again, there was no reply- only strained cries of pain and the sizzling of skin. “Very well.” A wry smile curled upon the Inquisitors lips. Ah yes, his favorite part… Charibert drew back, chanting different spells from before, and shot a fireball at the prisoner’s side- leaving a perfectly spherical crater in his body. The point of contact immediately disintegrated into ash, leaving the man shrieking in pain. The dreaded aroma was so sickeningly strong that Brunnaut could not help but vomit at the stench. The disgusting sight was so delightful to the inquisitor that he repeated the action, now aiming for his leg, and again at his back. Despite the shots fired, the prisoner still would not speak.

               “I see.” Charibert sighed, though a smile was still present upon his features. “I daresay this has proven to be quite entertaining… but alas, I fear you’ll die should I continue- something I cannot allow until you speak.” The Inquisitor began to pace around the room, hand folded behind his back. The prisoner dangled from the ceiling, his head hanging from exhaustion, arms and legs twitching from the pain of the burning chains that still had him in their grasp.

               “Pray tell… how _is_ the lady Temelle lately?” The name caused Brunnaut’s head to immediately perk up. “I’d imagine being with child could take a toll on one’s health… and the disappearance of her husband would surely decline her health further, yes?” Charibert formed a fireball in his hands, moving his fingers and hand around so it would roll along them like a ball. “As you’ve no doubt learned today I am quite the skilled pyromancer. I love, nay, _adore_ what I do. If you give me the name of the man or woman responsible, then the man or woman in question shall be the one to face punishment. Ah, but you will not speak and the current theory of the situation leans towards heresy. If the Falcon’s Nest has, in fact, been compromised by Heretical rats we’ll have no choice but to raze it to the ground.”

               “……..You…. you wouldn’t dare….” Brunnaut said at last, his voice hoarse from screaming. “Many… of them… they’re innocent…!”

               “And how are we to know? You were innocent once before, yes? Even now your wife is innocent, but what is to stop her from becoming the next disappearance? Unless you can give me proof that heresy is _not_ the reason behind the disappearances or name the individual responsible, she and all of your comrades will die.”

               Brunnaut hung his head once more, biting his burnt lip. “S-ser Dulloux… the man in charge of the nighttime watch… he… was one of Iceheart’s… I know not how he came to be knighted nor do I know how he became stationed in Falcon’s Nest… but he knows the means of summoning the heretics. He’d win over the hearts of the soldiers… sharing tales of Iceheart’s fight, of the reasons the heretics fought, he… told us the truth. Rumor has it those who did not agree were subjected to patrol the Western Highlands only to be killed… in order to cover his tracks…” A wave of the hand from Charibert released Brunnaut from his fiery binds at last, sending him crashing to the ground. The man curled up, now shaking in fear and pain. “He… he knew he’d be caught someday… but his mission is fulfilled… You have your name… my wife…”

               “Shall remain unharmed. Cyr?”

               “’Tis recorded, First Inquisitor!” Cyr said from the other side of the door.

               “Splendid. And thank _you_ for your cooperation, Ser Brunnaut. This shall be a mercy.” Charibert bowed gracefully to the floored prisoner before turning on his heels to leave.

               “…Halonic scum…” Brunnaut growled, prompting the Inquisitor to stop in his tracks. “Someday… someday you’ll all learn the truth… the real truth… this damned city… founded on lies… The city I fought and bled for… that my brothers and sisters have died for… Someday you’ll…”

               His words were cut off by screams and writing in pain- Charibert had shot a fireball at the man’s face, charring it beyond recognition. Despite the man’s words, the grin remained glued on Charibert’s face. He left the room, stopping short a few feet away from his Hyuran companion (whose face was covered by the neck of his robes to filter the nauseating stench of burning). “Cyr.”

               “Yes sir?”

               “See that one lady Temelle Claivair is subjected to Trial by Combat. I have reason to believe she is consorting with a heretic.”


End file.
